In recent years, with the advance of display technology, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has become one of the hot topics in the field of flat panel display (FPD). More and more active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels enter the market. Compared with the traditional thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel, AMOLED has rapider response speed, higher contrast and wider viewing angle. Moreover, along with the development of the display technology, more and more electronic devices begin to use thinner and lighter flexible OLED displays with good impact resistance.
The OLED display mainly realizes image display by adopting current to drive OLED devices to emit light. Due to the factors such as the structural characteristics of the OLED devices and the manufacturing process of the display, the display will easily cause color cast in a large field of view. Particularly as for a bending area obtained after the bending of the display, the color cast phenomenon will be more obvious, severely affecting the display effect of the display.